


Дикость 1.0

by LeAglani



Series: Дикость [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rape, Slash, Violence, АУ, Денни "Данно" Вильямс - Freeform, Изнасилование, Миди, Не-люди ау, ООС, ПВП, Русский, Слеш, Стив МакГарретт - Freeform, жестокость, кноттинг, не-людь Стив, немного мудак!Стив, пвп с сюжетом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Версия текста с битвы с другим концом.Если не считать пары раз, то Денни не приходилось сталкиваться с не-людьми, как официально называли в СМИ и в бумагах людей, являющихся переносчиками вируса «Н». Текущее дело обещало этот факт изменить. Или история о том, как Денни не повезло ввязаться в неприятности, которые разрешились для него самым неожиданным образом.





	Дикость 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Пусть будет, так сказать, для сравнения. Поэтому, кстати, в названии и стоит 1.0))
> 
>  
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, AU, жестокость, кноттинг, изнасилование
> 
> Примечание: больное колено Денни игнорируется, ему и без него хватит приключений на пятую точку; «не-люди» в тексте пишется через дефис намеренно, это не ошибка

День обещал быть еще одним в череде таких же долгих, жарких и заполненных работой, бумагами и выездами для опроса свидетелей. Оставалось только надеяться, что им с Мекой не подкинут очередное дело к тем, что у них уже были. За сегодня Денни не только успел съездить в лабораторию за результатами вскрытия и химическим анализом веществ, обнаруженных в крови уже третьей жертвы по делу, над которым они с напарником бились второй месяц без шансов на успех, но и пообщаться с близкими и друзьями убитого.

Им пришлось разделиться, чтобы успеть опросить возможных свидетелей по другому делу: Мека взял на себя недавний огнестрел, а Денни пытался выяснить, был ли связан умерший от нанесенных побоев мужчина, как они подозревали, с незаконными подпольными боями. Их устроители явно расслабившись, даже не пытались тщательнее прятать тела. А с появлением третьей жертвы дело становилось намного серьезней.

Нужно было точно убедиться, что к убийству не были причастны не-люди, иначе пришлось бы подключать другие межведомственные отделы, что Денни очень не любил делать. Особенно, если речь шла о Гавайском Департаменте Полиции, в котором у него практически не было знакомых, а Мека не всегда мог помочь, и значит, они могли заполучить очередной висяк. Химический анализ подтвердил опасения — им с Мекой не повезло.

Если не считать пары раз, то Денни не приходилось сталкиваться с не-людьми, как официально называли в СМИ и документах людей, являвшихся переносчиками вируса «Н» (1). Он появился более семидесяти лет назад, поразив хотя и небольшую часть населения земли, но достаточно значительную, чтобы это изменило привычное течение жизни всей планеты навсегда и бесповоротно, потому что лекарства или волшебного излечения не существовало. Первые случаи заражения неизменно заканчивались летальным исходом. Но вирус быстро мутировал, и стало понятно, что человечество столкнулось с чем-то неизвестным, не исследованным и практически сразу же вышедшим из-под контроля властей и ученых. Если бы не своевременная изоляция инфицированных, остановившая стремительное распространение вируса по планете, еще не известно, чем все могло закончиться для людей.

Последовавшие паника, страх и беспорядки закончились разделением общества на людей и не-людей, у которых был ряд преимуществ и отличий в виде возросшей выносливости и силы, а так также трудно сдерживаемой агрессии, желания есть сырое мясо, сражаться и убивать за территорию. Вирус вытаскивал наружу звериную сущность, поэтому неофициально не-людей стали звать кто зверьем, кто тварям; на Гавайях же использовалось почти не обидное “туреке” (2). Они практически ничем не болели, медленнее старели и являлись не просто носителями вируса, а передавали его как своим детям, так и через слюну и кровь, поэтому одно время их даже пробовали сравнивать с оборотнями, но это не прижилось. Не-люди никак не зависели от фаз луны и ни в кого не обращались. К тому же, как и почти семьдесят лет назад даже слюна и кровь инфицированного не гарантировали заражение. Ученые до сих пор не могли объяснить ни странную природу вируса, ни выделить группу людей, которые с большей вероятностью могли бы быть заражены.

Инфицированные внешне мало отличались от обычных людей, если не считать увеличенных резцов и измененного цвета глаз. Но даже спустя более полувека не-люди, которые предпочитали сбиваться в стаи и руководствоваться своими законами и правилами, были вынуждены жить в гетто и на строго отведенной им территории, практически не имея контактов с обычными людьми. Впрочем это не означало, что вообще никаких контактов не было. Но и военные после нескольких провалившихся опытов отказались от идеи использовать не-людей в качестве солдат - они были слишком агрессивны, не контролируемы, подчинялись только иерархии стаи и своим законам.

Поколения семьи Вильямс имели невысокий процент инфицирования, а в последних двух вообще не было ни одного случая, поэтому Денни автоматически не попал в группу риска, что в свое время послужило немаловажным фактором для зачисления в Академию. Выпустившись, он думал, ему придется чаще сталкиваться с не-людьми из-за своего условного преимущества, но так вышло, что за все время, которое он прожил и проработал в родном Джерси, общее число контактов стремилось к жалким двум-трем процентам. Он даже приглашение в спецгруппу по работе с не-людьми не получил; не то, чтобы Денни этого ждал.

После переезда на Гавайи ему так же практически не приходилось контактировать с не-людьми, не считая вот таких вот странных дел, которые на них с напарником периодически спихивали коллеги, чтобы не портить себе статистику раскрываемости. Правда такие дела у них тут же забирали и передавали куда следует. Поэтому столкнувшись с фактом, что в крови третьей жертвы обнаружили присутствие вируса, а на теле помимо следов побоев были еще и укусы, Денни понял, что ему катастрофически не хватает практических знаний, которые получить из базового курса и имевшейся скудной литературы он, увы, не мог. А его практически никакой уровень доступа не пускал в нужную часть информационной базы.

Ему было неуютно стучать в дом и просить помощи у человека, чьего сына укусил не-людь во втором поколении и, как говорило личное дело лейтенанта Стивена МакГаррета, на какой-то засекреченной миссии на территории Монголии. Но Джон МакГарретт сам был бывшим копом, а понятие “бывший” для их профессии никогда не соответствовало действительности, поэтому они с Мекой надеялись хоть на какую-нибудь помощь. К тому же Джон, вышедший в отставку не больше года назад, был самым опытным в их Департаменте, когда дело касалось не-людей, и теперь часто консультировал детективов, оказавшихся в подвешенном состоянии, в каком сейчас находились они с напарником.

Джон МакГарретт был интересным, хотя и рано постаревшим мужчиной. Видно, что его дом явно велик для одного человека, хотя Денни, разглядывая фотографии на стенах, заметил девушку, которая явно была дочерью хозяина дома. Миссис МакГарретт, судя по более ранним снимкам, на которых она еще присутствовала, ушла из жизни, когда дети были подростками. А потом очередная потеря, хотя со времени инцидента прошло уже около пяти лет.

Денни слабо представлял, что чувствуют в ситуации, когда тебе каждый раз напоминали о случившемся с твоим ребенком, но у него не было других вариантов. В департаменте он не мог ни к кому обратиться, а перекладывать на Меку еще и это попросту не позволяла совесть. Даже зная, что напарник от него не откажется, не хотелось лишний раз усложнять его жизнь; ему и так очень повезло с Мекой.

Денни не отказался от предложенной холодной воды. После часов, проведенных в нагретой на солнце Камаро, он был рад любой прохладе.

— Мистер МакГарретт, если бы не крайняя необходимость, я бы не стал беспокоить вас.

— Я все понимаю. Вы не первый, детектив Вильямс, кто ищет у меня ответов. И можно просто Джон, — МакГарретт проводил его из кухни обратно в гостиную.

— Хорошо, Джон. Вы очень поможете расследованию, если ответите на несколько вопросов. Мне не доводилось раньше сталкиваться с делами, в которых есть подозрение на участие не-людей, поэтому ваша консультация действительно пригодилась бы.

Ему махнули на диван, где он и устроился, тогда как хозяин дома сел в удобное кресло напротив и приготовился слушать.

Знание общей теории, что давалась в школе, а потом несколько более подробно в Академии, не помогало понять ни тонкостей взаимоотношений в стаях, ни поведения не-людей в тех или иных ситуациях. Прошло больше семидесяти лет, а люди до сих пор толком ничего и не знали о них, кроме того, что правительство посчитало нужным сообщить. Это, на взгляд Денни, еще один факт в копилку недоверия между видами. Но даже новые инфицированные не торопились делиться с бывшими родными и близкими какой-либо информацией, предпочитая обрывать любое общение. Денни мог только гадать, продолжил ли лейтенант Стивен МакГарретт поддерживать связь с отцом после случившегося. Было неловко спрашивать об этом напрямую, к тому же, его любопытство не имело никакого отношения к делу.

Денни передал папку с делом и кратко описал текущее состояние расследования. Тела никогда не находили в непосредственной близости или на месте проведения подпольных боев; они бросались в самых неприметных и неожиданных местах.

— Существует теория, что как и в любой стае, — Денни решил зайти издалека, к тому же ему было любопытно подтвердить свои знания о предмете разговора, — в стаях не-людей есть альфа, есть беты и есть омеги. Иерархия подразумевает, что беты и омеги подчиняются альфе. На Оаху расположена довольно значительная община. Не думаю, что там один альфа. Я правильно понимаю, они ведь как-то все вместе уживаются?

— На одной территории могут жить сразу несколько альф со своими стаями. Стая для них становится семьей, оханой (3). И да, можно сказать, что у альф есть что-то типа совета.

— А если появляется новый альфа? Не имеет же значения, укушенный он или рожденный?

— Имеет. Обычно, укушенные — злее, агрессивнее и сильнее. Новый, как впрочем, и любой альфа, всегда стремится отвоевать себе территорию.

— И собирает новую стаю? — уточнил Денни.

— Процесс проходит по-разному. Стаи могут объединяться, могут разваливаться из-за внутренних междоусобиц. Можно сначала набрать стаю, а потом начать борьбу за территорию. Можно бросить вызов другому альфе, победить и забрать его стаю и территорию, но это не гарантирует, что стая сохраниться. А можно инфицировать новых людей, хотя это не приветствуется даже среди самих не-людей. Вариантов множество, на самом деле. Но это очень утрированная модель, в действительности все намного сложнее и не так явно.

Денни подозревал, что с инфицированием все было не так просто. Подразумевалось, что инфицированный был носителем вируса и мог заразить им любого человека из группы риска. Но так же логично предположить, что расширением стаи должен был заниматься альфа, а не беты и омеги. Как бы не относились к не-людям, всегда находились те, кто хотел измениться добровольно. И жизненный опыт, и широкий кругозор подсказывали Денни, что если бы в свое время вирус успел распространиться и заразить большее или подавляющее количество населения, сейчас бы уже сами люди жили в огороженных общинах, не смея сунуться на территорию не-людей. У которых были даже свои сторонники, активисты и защитники.

Денни действительно многого не знал — не было необходимости. Возможно, такое отношение беспечно и недалекое, но ведь времена смут и беспорядков давно прошли. К тому же численность инфицированных за последние тридцать лет значительно сократилась, а распространению вируса сильно мешали гетто, строгий контроль границ и взаимодействия между людьми и не-людьми.

— Можно ли существовать отдельно от стаи?

— Нет, не думаю. Это словно идти против собственной природы, — Джон задумчиво провел рукой по гладко выбритой щеке. — Что люди, что не-люди социальные животные. И я догадываюсь, куда вы клоните, детектив Вильямс. Но альфа не обязан следить за тем, что делают члены его стаи, пока они не нарушают законов и правил. Тем же омегам проще свободно перемещаться между территориями разных альф. Они самые слабые и не представляют среди не-людей практически никакой угрозы. Чего нельзя сказать о них же, но уже среди людей.

Денни сильно сомневался, что альфа стал бы принимать участие в подпольных боях, сражаясь с людьми, которые проигрывали по всем параметрам. А вот беты и омеги вполне могли. Хотя для этого им нужно было пройти как минимум один пост и карантинную зону. Переехав на этот остров, Денни лишь единожды поинтересовался местоположением общин, все-таки у него была дочь, о безопасности которой он беспокоился в первую очередь. Не то, чтобы Денни не беспокоился о Рейчел, но в значительно меньшей степени. Общины занимали довольно значительные территории, часто с береговой полосой, но он верил, что охране границ уделяли самое тщательное внимание.

— Можно обыскать заброшенные склады и здания, расположенные недалеко от общин. Но я не исключаю вариант, что бой, в котором был убит Майк Тринергов, прошел на территории не-людей. Человеку попасть туда проще, чем наоборот. За два других случая не ручаюсь, отсутствие укусов еще не означает, что вторым бойцом не был не-людь.

Это, конечно же, все значительно усложняло. Денни по привычке поправил галстук, собираясь с мыслями.

— Вы с подобным уже сталкивались?

— Да, — подумав, ответил Джон. — Люди на многое готовы закрывать глаза, когда дело касается денег. Больших денег.

Разговор натолкнул Денни на мысль сделать несколько официальных запросов, результат которых возможно даже даст им шанс передать это дело спецгруппе как можно быстрее. И что-то ему подсказывало, если бы бои проводились на территории не-людей, тел они бы никогда не нашли, а значит, нужно еще раз проверить места, где обнаружили убитых.

— Поможете советом? С чего лучше начать?

— Скажу лишь одно — без вмешательства сверху точно не обошлось. И предполагаю, уже завтра у вас это дело заберут. Как не неприятно мне это говорить, но я бы посоветовал вам не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Денни нахмурился. Такое развитие событий вполне могло сбыться. Попасть на территорию не-людей было действительно проще, чем наоборот, но никто не говорил, что это просто. Черт, кажется, он невольно влез туда, куда не следовало, хотя это и не отменяло факта — он просто делал свою работу.

***

В багажнике Камаро было ожидаемо тесно и душно. В свое время Денни выбрал эту машину за скорость, маневренность и красивый внешний вид. И уж точно не из-за размера багажника. Хотя если бы он знал, что не повезет в нем оказаться, то возможно остановил бы свой выбор на другой модели. Даже с его более чем скромным ростом, Денни все равно с трудом поместился в небольшое пространство, а связанные руки и ноги почти не оставляли вариантов для возможных поз, поэтому он мог лишь пытаться слабо шевелиться, не давая телу окончательно задеревенеть.

А еще Денни мог скрипеть зубами от досады, пережевывая небрежно засунутый в рот кляп. Ему казалось, что он осторожен, подавая нужные запросы, но не думал, что его подставят свои же. Даже зная, что между ним и местными не все было радужно и гладко, никогда не ждал предательства.

Звонок от Грейс застал его в дороге, но он все равно не собирался сбрасывать вызов, и даже мог не стесняться отсутствующего сейчас в машине напарника, который не упускал возможности по-дружески посмеяться, над его манерой разговаривать с дочерью, хотя сам не лучше, когда дело касалось его сына. Денни включил поворотник и, нырнув из своего ряда в крайний правый, съехал на обочину.

Вечернее небо начинало постепенно темнеть, наползая темно-синей массой. Разговор с его Грейси не занял много времени, и, последний раз взглянув на предзакатный небосклон, решился. В съемной квартире его ждала последняя бутылка пива из упаковки и ужин быстрого приготовления, поэтому пока окончательно не стемнело, он хотел успеть еще раз взглянуть на место, где нашли самое первое тело. Именно с него началась чужая беспечность. Денни предполагал, что тел было намного больше, но прежде от них всегда тщательно избавлялись. А значит или поменялись организаторы, или влезли новички, решившие подзаработать.

Припарковав Камаро у редких бетонных плит, служивших условным забором, за которым начиналась заброшенная территория с каким-то недостроенным зданием, Денни вышел в душный гавайский вечер и осмотрелся. Железные сваи черными отростками тянулись вверх, напоминая обугленные стволы деревьев. В обрамлении буйной растительности, припорошенной серой пылью, недостроенные стены, украшенные незамысловатым граффити, смотрели на него с молчаливым укором. Если бы не местные мальчишки, периодически устраивавшие набеги на окрестные развалины, тело вряд ли бы нашли так быстро.

Не успел он дойти до черного провала входа, как сзади взвизгнули тормоза. С удивлением обернувшись, Денни увидел неприметный серый седан. Встретить детективов Пакауо и Миниго сейчас — когда он решил проверить одну догадку, прежде чем у них с Мекой по прогнозам Джона МакГарретта отберут дело — на пустынной парковке перед заброшенной стройкой никак не входило в его планы. У него было более чем предостаточно времени, чтобы разглядеть знакомые лица, пока вместе с удивлением дошло осознание — предстоявшее общение будет далеко от приятного.

Слабая надежда, что это всего лишь случайное совпадение развеялось ровно в тот момент, когда Миниго бросился ему в ноги, сбивая на землю, а Пакауо отработанным движением навалился сверху и скрутил руки за спиной.

— Хей, ребята, стоп-стоп, придержите коней! Какого черта?! Мммм!

— Всегда мечтал это сделать, - зашипели ему на ухо. С усердием фиксирую завязки кляпа у него на затылке, Пакауо пару раз ткнул его лбом о потрескавшийся пыльный асфальт. — Наконец-то заткнуть твой не закрывающийся рот.

Его подняли на ноги, чтобы, быстро обыскав, лишить ключей от машины и телефона. С каждой минутой происходившее начинало напрягать все больше и больше. Денни на пробу решил сделать шаг в сторону, якобы начиная заваливаться, но был быстро перехвачен и награжден ощутимым ударом по ребрам.

— Не рыпайся, целее будешь, — Миниго равнодушно мазнул по нему невыразительным взглядом черных блестящих глаз и бодро пошел к припаркованной Камаро.

Осознав, что его сейчас будут запихивать в багажник, Денни предпринял еще одну попытку дернуться, но руки ему сковали крепко — без единого шанса на освобождение. Еще немного и жгуты грозили перекрыть кровообращение. Только не сопротивляясь, был шанс сохранить обе руки. Ему быстро зафиксировали ноги и, пока он мучительно хрипел и дергался изо всех сил, сопротивляясь, но безрезультатно, действительно впихнули в багажник.

Через несколько минут Камаро знакомо рыкнула, заводясь, и тронулась с места. В копчик ему неудобно упирался чемоданчик для оружия, которое так и осталось лежать внутри, надежно запертое. Денни потряхивало на поворотах, и он отчаянно пытался справиться с накатывавшей паникой — страх за собственную жизнь не пересиливал боязнь небольших замкнутых пространств. В панике Денни попробовал пинаться и стучать ногами, но эффект терялся в шуме проносившегося мимо потока машин. Он поговорил и с Грейс, и с Мекой, а значит, его не должны были хватиться как минимум до утра, что резко снижало шансы на спасение.

Кажется, Денни ненадолго потерял сознание, начав задыхаться, потому что когда пришел в себя, смаргивая слезы, они все еще куда-то ехали. Он еще несколько раз куда-то уплывал, теряя связь с действительностью, и, наверное, это даже было к лучшему. Денни не думал, что мысли об ожидающей его участи предпочтительнее краткого облегчения в виде обморока.

Машина несколько раз останавливалась, но ненадолго, и они снова продолжали свой путь в неизвестном направлении. Вскоре, Дении почти перестал слышать другие машины, теперь лишь изредка кто-то проезжал мимо с характерным звуком, а потом и вовсе все стихло, остался лишь звук мягко шелеста шин по асфальту.

Денни, снова провалившийся в забытье, вдруг осознал, что они уже продолжительное время не двигались. Теперь, когда ему не на что было отвлечься, паника вернулась с утроенной силой, и он часто-часто задышал носом, поняв, что снова начинает задыхаться.

Все было намного хуже, чем хотелось бы. Клаустрофобия грозила убить его раньше, чем похитители. Денни из последних сил задергался, чувствуя, как путы болезненно впиваются в кожу рук. Боль немного отвлекла. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, как жгуты заскользили по мокрым запястьям, и резко пахнуло кровью.

Его начало нервно потряхивать, а затекшее тело реагировало пульсирующей болью, порезанные запястья ныли, но Денни почти не чувствовал давления — еще немного и очередной обморок грозил снова поглотить его, окунув в спасительную тьму. Поэтому и не сразу осознал, что слышит голоса: Миниго и еще один, немного лающий и низкий. Он честно пытался прислушиваться, но никак не мог уловить смысла таких знакомых слов, когда, наконец, багажник открыли, и Денни смог сделать первый судорожный и глубокий вдох.

— Что-то товар совсем плох. Какого хера ты мне приволок?

Денни, слеповато щурясь, пытался рассмотреть говорившего, но кроме расплывчатых силуэтов ничего не видел.

— Этот незапланированный. От него надо надежно избавиться, лучше пустить на мясо. Он один из наших, — к разговору присоединился Пакауо. Кто-то хлопнул дверью Камаро и стал рыться в бардачке.

— Проблемой меньше, проблемой больше, сам разберусь, — собеседник Миниго лающе рассмеялся. — Что делать с машиной? Мне нравится. Красивая.

— Тогда забирай, все равно пришлось бы избавляться.

Денни слабо протестующе замычал, когда багажник снова захлопнули, отсекая плохо различимый в темноте силуэт какого-то здания и воздух, наполненный запахом океана, бензина и раскалившегося на солнце, а теперь остывавшего асфальта.

***

Денни посадили в клетку, как животное. Это было весьма иронично, но он лишь бессильно сжимал плохо слушавшимися пальцами стальные прутья и злобно сверкал глазами на своих тюремщиков, когда те изредка проходили мимо.

Когда его извлекли, наконец, из багажника, он даже пальцем пошевелить не мог. Тело отзывалось болезненным покалыванием, пока его волоком куда-то тащили, чтобы сгрузить на нечто твердое и холодное, оставив приходить в себя. Только позже Денни понял, куда именно его столь бесцеремонно бросили, предварительно срезав путы. Его не поленились обшарить, забрав из карманов найденную мелочь. Галстук, часы, пояс и даже ботинки были сняты еще возле машины, и их сразу забросили в багажник.

Первое, что Денни сделал, когда смог более или менее нормально двигаться, это сел и снял кляп, долго провозившись с застежкой. Отбросив его в сторону, он устало помассировал затекшую челюсть и на пробу провел непослушным языком по губам.

Единственными удобствами в клетке были ведро в дальнем углу и миска у входа. А значит будут кормить или как минимум поить, и выходит, что держать его тут могли даже несколько дней. Денни зябко поежился и сунул руки под мышки, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Ночная прохлада вольготно гуляла между прутьями, пробираясь под одежду, к тому же он сильно перенервничал, что было еще слабо сказано, и теперь его накрыл отходняк — начало потряхивать от пережитого потрясения. Легкая ткань рубашки уже успела обсохнуть, избавляя от мокрых пятен пота на спине и подмышками, и больше неприятно не холодила кожу.

Все еще держась за прутья для устойчивости, Денни добрел до задней стенки и устало сполз вниз, вытягивая перед собой ноги. Сидеть на жестком полу было неудобно и холодно, но и стоять у него не хватало сил. Будь на нем ботинки, возможно, ноги не так бы мерзли, но ему оставили только носки; не тронули оставшуюся одежду и на том спасибо. Рассматривая запекшуюся на запястьях кровь, он мог лишь мечтать о возможности промыть и обработать порезы, надеясь, что не занесет инфекцию.

Когда глаза окончательно привыкли к полумраку, Денни, наконец, смог осмотреться. Помещение, в которое его завели, было похоже на длинный барак, к стенам которого жались клетки разных размеров, какие-то больше, какие-то совсем маленькие, одиночные, как у него. И часть их не пустовала.

Денни с ужасом вертел головой, вглядываясь в темные шевелившиеся силуэты. Ему казалось, что он разглядел женщин и детей. Злость мешалась в нем с отчаянием от невозможности помочь или что-то исправить - он был таким же бесправным пленником, как и они. И тех, и тех сажали сразу по несколько в одну клетку, а значит они больше той, которая досталась ему. Соседей у него не было, и, кажется, в длинном ряду с его стороны он вообще единственный пленник.

Неспешные шаги, конечно, не могли не привлечь внимания, и Денни настороженно замер, всматриваясь в темный провал широкого прохода. Он никогда раньше так близко не встречал не-людей, только издалека или на фотографиях и редких видео, попадавшихся в архивах. Увиденный им вблизи не-людь действительно мало чем отличался от обычного человека — среднего роста, довольно молодой, на взгляд Денни, совсем мальчишка еще с темными волосами и смуглой кожей. Выдавали его лишь мерцавшие в темноте глаза хищной кошки — янтарные с почти вертикальным зрачком, которые с интересом пробежались по его вытянутым ногам, открытой шее и растрепанным волосам. Проходя мимо, не-людь смешно потянул носом в его сторону, явно почуяв запах крови, пота и стресса.

Он прошелся до конца барака и развернулся обратно, уже разглядывая противоположную сторону, где притихли женщины и дети. Это был, потом как понял Денни, обязательный обход через равные промежутки. Без часов он не мог определить точного времени, но по ощущениям, когда молодой не-людь прошелся в первый раз, было около полуночи.

Денни пробовал стоять, сидеть и лежать, но в имевишхся условиях единственное, что он мог сделать — перевернуть пока еще пустое ведро и использовать его как стул. Сидеть так было не особо удобно, зато точно теплее, чем на полу, впрочем, спать, сидя на ведре, все равно не получалось. Стоило начать дремать, как он неловко заваливался куда-то в бок, не больно стукаясь о прутья.

Денни уже успел заскучать и накрутить себя, по кругу гоняя одни и те же мысли — что он мог сделать иначе, чтобы не оказаться в подобной ситуации. Во-первых, мог не переезжать на этот чертов остров, что было не осуществимо по определению. Куда отправлялась Грейс, туда же следовал и он. Следующим по списку было не браться за это дело, что тоже отпадало. Ссписок был длинным и содержал множество пунктов, что служило сейчас малым утешением, зато, хоть как-то позволяло отвлечься.

Хлопнувшая дверь и раздавшиеся голоса заставили настороженно выпрямиться на ведре, отогнав сонливость и вялую расслабленность. Денни было не особо видно процессию, но вновь прибывшие что-то очень оживленно обсуждали, и, кажется, он даже услышал знакомый лающий смех, от которого передернуло.

У его клетки остановился только один, другие прошли дальше.

— Ты! Подойди к прутьям и вытяни руку, — это был не его лающий знакомый. Глаза не-людя мерцали желтоватым волчьим светом, Денни как-то раз видел такие же у матерого серого волка по Энимал Пленет. Не-людь то и дело поднимал руку и дергал темные прядки волос, собранные в прилизанный хвост и перекинутые через плечо, но в целом выглядел, как самый обычный человек.

Выбор у Денни был невелик — подчиниться добровольно или его заставят. Он с подозрением пробежался взглядом по чужим рукам, но те по-прежнему оставались пустыми. Решив выполнить странную просьбу, Денни выпрямился и в несколько шагов оказался у самых прутьев, смотря снизу-вверх на не-людя и протягивая руку раскрытой ладонью. Цепкие пальцы, схватившие чуть выше запястья, протянули его еще немного вперед, почти вжимая в холодные прутья. Он даже сначала не понял, что произошло, только увидел, как темная макушка мелькнула перед глазами, когда не-людь наклонился к нему.

Денни отскочил назад, прижимая укушенную руку к груди и пачкая и без того несвежую рубашку кровью. От пережитого сердце в груди колотилось как заполошное, и от получаемых впечатлений он имел все шансы не дожить до утра. Не-людь как ни в чем не бывало, слизнул кровь с клыков и довольно причмокнул, невольно вызывая у Денни оторопь. Его укусили. Его только что укусили. А значит, он мог быть заражен. Он мог быть инфицирован. Сам превратиться в зверя.

Денни на деревянных ногах попятился и сполз по прутьям, все так же неверяще прижимая руку к груди и неловко пытаясь остановить кровотечение.

***

Ночь прошла не самым приятным образом, но учитывая обстоятельства, это было ожидаемо. Инкубационный период проходил быстро — достаточно одних суток, чтобы инфицированный начал проявлять первые признаки начавшихся в организме изменений.

Утром выдали бутылку воды и протеиновый батончик, который Денни с жадностью съел и запил сразу половиной бутылки. Хотелось умыться и промыть порезы, но он решил сэкономить оставшуюся воду, не зная, когда получит еще. Первые лучи восходящего солнца дарили надежду, что его скоро спохватятся и начнут искать. Хотя ничто не мешало тому же Миниго взломать его телефон и написать с него Меке, сбивая с толку.

Воздух начал постепенно нагреваться, принося долгожданное тепло, а к середине дня, как подозревал Денни, им предстояло начать мучиться от духоты и жары. Пробивавшийся сквозь прорехи в кровле и деревянных стенах свет подчеркивал ржавчину на железных прутьях, натыкался на бурые пятна грязи и подсохшей крови на бетонном полу и золотил летавшую в воздухе пыль и труху.

При свете дня Денни смог более внимательно рассмотреть и место своего заточения, и тех несчастных, которым не повезло, как и ему оказаться в клетках напротив. Он насчитал пятеро детей, из которых трое точно были девочками, а на счет двоих сомневался. Четыре молодых девушки, было толком не рассмотреть лиц, поэтому примерный возраст предположил наугад, жались друг к другу в углу и почти не разговаривали, лишь, изредка всхлипывая и глухо бормоча. Дети в отличие от девушек чувствовали себя более вольготно, возможно, в силу возраста, возможно по иным причинам. Они явно были азиатской внешности, возможно и девушки тоже, и очень вероятно, что нелегалами, ввезенными на территорию Гавайев контрабандой.

Им, так же как и ему, выдали только воду и батончики, и на этом утренний обход был закончен, потом их снова предоставили самим себе. Сколько он не вглядывался, так и не смог разглядеть были ли у других следы укусов или нет.

Только позже Денни понял, почему девушки вели себя так тихо. Они пытались закрыть собой свою подругу, которая уже не могла скрыть начавшихся с ней изменений. Из угла то и дело слышались какая-то возня и тихое рычание, скатывающееся в поскуливание. На шум пришло сразу двое тюремщиков. Они грубо растолкали начавших плакать и что-то говорить на своем языке девушек, подтвердив догадки Денни об их национальности. Не-люди вытащили почти не сопротивлявшуюся пленницу из клетки и куда-то повели. Она лишь непонимающе трясла головой и пыталась безуспешно схватить своих тюремщиков за руки. Денни мог лишь гадать, что теперь ожидало девушку по ту сторону больших деревянных дверей, но что-то подсказывало — ничего хорошего. Укусивший его не-людь не был похож на альфу, скорее на бету, хотя в этом вопросе Денни мог делать предположения, выстроенные лишь на впечатлениях.

Когда его самого приволокли в этот барак, клетки напротив уже были заняты, а значит, укусить находившихся в них девушек и детей могли раньше его появления. Если их всех сразу инфицировали, но обратилась только одна, значит, в группу риска оставшиеся не входили. Для него самого прошло уже более шести часов, но он не чувствовал в себе никаких изменений. Денни в теории знал, что должно было с ним происходить, но ни жара, ни головокружения все еще не чувствовал, лишь жажду и дискомфорт от порезов и укуса.

Он успел порядком заскучать и даже немного вздремнуть, сидя на полу и прислонившись к прутьям, ведро ему пришлось использовать по назначению, когда барак неожиданно наполнился голосами и криками, и Денни с интересом вытянул шею, чтобы лучше видеть происходившее.

Привели новую партию пленников, мужчин и мальчиков, и начали распределять по клеткам на его стороне. Прежде, чем толкнуть в нужную и захлопнуть с лязгом дверь, каждого кусали. В кисть или предплечье, куда было удобнее. Денни с ужасом смотрел на эту отвратительную процессию, но мог только морщиться, заворожено отмечая, как клыки впивались в податливую человеческую плоть, оставляя кровавые следы.

С одной стороны от него поместили невысокого пожилого азиата, с другой — мальчишку лет двенадцати. Вновь прибывшие лишь затравленно осматривались, не решаясь заговорить даже со своими. Денни попробовал привлечь к себе внимание мужчины, но он лишь испуганно отошел подальше, явно, ни слова не понимая из того, что ему говорили.

Оставив попытку наладить контакт, это не имело смысла из-за языкового барьера, Денни вернулся к сидению на полу и скуке. За оставшийся день больше ничего так и не произошло. Примерно в обеденные часы им снова раздали воду и батончики, и время до вечера тянулось невыносимо медленно и уныло. Как он и предполагал, за день воздух в бараке нагрелся, что впрочем не принесло никакого облегчения, ночью им всем все равно предстояло мерзнуть.

К вечеру Денни услышать, как в соседних клетках началось волнение - кто-то стал проявлять первые признаки начавшихся изменений. И так было понятно, зачем их кусали, оставалось лишь понять, чья участь было хуже — инфицированных или тех, на кого вирус не действовал. Тут никаких предположений не было, слишком мало вводных данных.

Денни стянул свои порядком запылившиеся носки, чтобы отдать ребенку в соседней клетке, на котором кроме большой майки ничего не было, и он, как только стала падать температура, начал стучать зубами от холода и испуга. Ему было не особо видно, но кажется, у мальчишки не наблюдалось жара или обильного потоотделения, а значит, он имел все шансы пережить эту ночь без происшествий.

За девушками на противоположной стороне давно пришли, как и за детьми. Их группами по двое увели. А значит, примерно после полуночи и за ним должны были прийти. Он оказался прав в своих предположениях.

Укусивший его не-людь, окинув Денни одобрительным взглядом, поманил его к себе.

— Ты, встал и на выход, — опасно торчащие клыки явно не мешали четко и внятно говорить.

Оставшись босиком, Денни пришлось так и идти, пока его подгоняли, подталкивая в спину к заветной двери. По крайней мере, мучительное ожидание закончилось, и он мог перестать терзаться неизвестностью.

***

Его повели по слабо различимой в темноте тропе мимо каких-то деревьев и кустов к просвету в темнеющей растительности, за которым виднелась дорога. Самая обычная асфальтированная дорога, хотя этому не стоило удивляться. Значительная часть общины не-людей занимала обширную территорию Оаху, на которой были дороги и дома, больницы и школы, а так же другие муниципальные здания, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

Похоже, что схема торговли людьми была отлажена и работала без сбоев, хотя этому не стоило удивляться. То же происходило с завидной регулярностью и у людей.

Денни несколько раз споткнулся о какие-то коряги, по чистой случайности удерживаясь от падения в последний момент. Его конвоир прекрасно видел в темноте, а Денни мог лишь смутно догадываться, куда ему следовало ставить ногу. Несколько раз у него мелькала мысль сбежать, но это было бы глупо, и к тому же практически неосуществимо. Ночью, на неизвестной местности, еще и против не-людей со звериным зрением, чутьем и скоростью — у него попросту не было ни единого шанса.

У дороги их ждал припаркованный пикап и еще один не-людь. Если Денни был товаром, то или его уже купили или должны были куда-то отвезти, чтобы продать. Ни одна из перспектив не радовала. Денни не устраивало быть предметом торга, хотя изменить что-либо было выше его сил. Ему нужно было продержать, выжить и вернуться к Грейс и своей семье. О дочери он старался лишний раз не думать, боясь скатиться в пучину отчаянья и безысходности.

Не-люди, наконец-то, о чем-то договорились, после чего его конвоир бесшумно растворился в зарослях, а Денни кивнули на пассажирское сиденье. Мучительно размышляя, стоило ли начать разговор с его очередным сопровождающим или нет, он решил, что не стоило, лучше терпеть и молчать, привлекая к себе как можно меньше внимания.

Пикап натужно фыркнул, прежде чем завестись, и Денни невольно вспомнил сытое рычание его Камаро; вряд ли ему повезет еще когда-нибудь увидеть свою красавицу. Ехать было не особо удобно, пикап трясло на ухабах, правда, стоило выехать на нормальную дорогу, как стало заметно лучше — больше не подбрасывало на кочках и ямах, не трясло и не мотыляло из стороны в сторону.

Через какое-то время им стали попадаться самые обычные жилые дома и прохожие на ночных улицах. Когда поток не-людей стал больше, каждый раз, когда останавливались на светофорах, Денни жадно всматривался в чужие лица, пока с удивлением не осознал, что ему, хотя и редко, попадались обычные люди среди не-людей. Люди, как он. С самыми обычными глазами: черными, карими и редко — светлыми: голубыми, серыми или зелеными. Местные не-люди большей частью состояли из коренного населения Гавайев с их темной кожей, черными волосами и всеми оттенками карего для глаз.

Горели фонари, призывно мерцали витрины ночных магазинов, завлекающие мигали вывески кафе и баров, обещая еду и напитки. Денни пару раз сглотнул голодную слюну; протеиновые батончики лишь ненадолго притупляли сосущий голод, давая кратковременное облегчение. Он покосился на водителя, тот не демонстрировал ни агрессии, ни желания припугнуть, просто ехал, соблюдая правила дорожного движения и не обращая на него никакого внимания. Это озадачивало и немного пугало. Не-людь выглядел так обыденно. Не верилось, что он взрослый мужчина с полицейской подготовкой и когда-то увлекавшийся боксом, не мог ничего противопоставить невысокому жилистому не-людю, но так все и обстояло; даже будучи на пике своей физической формы он мало, что мог сделать даже с самым слабым представителем не-людей.

Они еще немного попетляли по ночному городу, пока не заехали на подземную стоянку какой-то многоэтажки в оживленном и богатом районе, чтобы, наконец, припарковаться на втором ярусе почти у самого лифта. Денни примерно догадывался, куда и зачем его привезли. На очередной подпольный бой, хотя среди не-людей это могло быть и самым обычным развлечением.

Опустив босые ступни на бетонный пол, Денни недовольно зашипел, но все равно не жалел, что расстался с носками, идти до лифта в любом случае было недалеко. На парковке их встретил заметно нервничающий не-людь, он о чем-то быстро-быстро заговорил, размахивая руками, и сунул его конвоиру перетянутый резинкой моток купюр.

— Только попробуй, что-нибудь выкинуть — сверну шею, — пролаял новый сопровождающий и втолкнул в открывшийся лифт.

Денни даже не удивился своему отражению в зеркале от пола до потолка напротив раздвижной двери. Двухдневная щетина, растрепанные волосы, ввалившиеся щеки и посеревшая кожа более чем явственно демонстрировали, в каких условиях ему довелось побывать. Да и одежда оставляла желать лучшего - мятые, некогда нежно-голубого цвета рубашка и брюки, пережившие валяние на асфальте, а потом и на бетонному полу, никому бы не смогли придать презентабельного вида.

Широкий просторный холл, куда вел хорошо освещенный коридор, в который Денни выпихнули, стоило дверям лифта открыться на нужном этаже, практически пустовал, не считая охраны и суетившихся официантов. Его бдительно прохлопали по карманам и по ногам до стоп, прежде чем пропустить дальше. И еще его обнюхали. Даже сам он мог чувствовать, как от него пахло, а как это терпели не-люди с их сверхчувствительным обонянием - можно было только гадать, но ему так и не предложили переодеться или хотя бы смыть пыль барака и запекшуюся кровь. Зато его ждала очередная клетка, новая, с блестящими прутьями, но не ставшая от этого более удобной, только теперь он даже ноги вытянуть не мог - в ней можно было или стоять, или сидеть, прижав к себе колени.

Клетки выстроелись в ряд прямо посреди холла, словно служили замысловатым украшением для будущего торжества, и, наверное, так и было. Та, что располагалась перед ним, пустовала, зато в той, что стояла позади, была заперта красивая напуганная девушка с каштановыми волосами и серыми глазами. Размазывая слезы по бледному лицу, она никак не могла успокоиться и перестать плакать. Заметив его, она попробовала протянуть к нему руку в безмолвной мольбе, но на них рыкнул проходивший мимо охранник, чем вызвал новый всплеск слез, поэтому Денни не решился даже просто заговорить с ней.

Ему тоже было страшно. И тошно, и жутко, и тяжело, и плохо. Он думал, что его отправят драться с кем-нибудь из не-людей, но ему, по-видимому, была уготована совсем иная роль. Не знать собственной участи было невыносимо, но это, по крайней мере, дарило иллюзорное чувство надежды, что все еще может обойтись.

За короткое время и в другие клетки поместили перепуганных, растерянных людей — юношей и девушек со светлой кожей и волосами. Денни не мог не отметить их схожести — у них у всех была европейская, а значит, экзотическая для этих мест внешность.

Холл постепенно начал заполняться не-людьми и редкими людьми, последние с какой-то жалостью и обреченностью украдкой смотрели на клетки, невольно заставляя нервничать еще больше. Сердце взволнованно билось уже где-то в горле, пока мимо него прохаживалась распивавшая напитки публика. Не знай, он наверняка решил бы, что случайно попал на какую-нибудь корпоративную вечеринку с коктейльными платьями для дам и обязательными галстуками для джентльменов. Правда, и тут попадались самые разнообразные кадры — и в коже, и в джинсе.

Можно сказать, что ему еще повезло попасть в приличное общество. Не все не-люди предпочитали жить, руководствуясь человеческими принципами, многие отдавали предпочтение другой своей натуре.

— Новое мясо выглядит не очень свежим, — фыркнули ему в спину, и Денни, нахмурившись, обернулся, встречаясь глазами с женщиной в платье с леопардовым принтом и накрашенными ярко-алым губами. Вряд ли она намекала именно на его внешний вид, все, кто был в клетках, выглядели неважно, и, кажется, их оставляли в таком виде нарочно. Скорее всего, она имела в виду возраст: он действительно был самым взрослым из запертых здесь людей, хотя привлекал к себе столько же внимания, сколько и остальные пленники, если не больше. Обнюхивали его точно больше. И их всех без исключения разглядывали как живой товар, облизывая голодными взглядами.

Денни похолодел. Ужасная догадка, пришедшая ему неожиданно в голову, вызвала дрожь и желание прикрыть глаза, чтобы спрятаться от изучавших и оценивавших взглядов. Хотелось верить в лучшее, но пессимист в нем, зацепившись за мысль, продолжал гнуть свое — кажется, он, как и остальные выставленные на обозрение люди, действительно были для не-людей мясом, причем в буквальном смысле этого слова.

Рядом, очень близко к прутьям, кто-то остановился. Денни чувствовал тяжелый взгляд, скользивший по его лицу и шее. Он стоял и боялся поднять взгляд на не-людя, решившего рассмотреть его поближе. Теперь, осознав природу большинства кидаемых на него взглядов, он мог лишь уговаривать себя не паниковать. Даже перспектива стать игрушкой не пугала Денни так, как перспектива быть съеденным, потому что похоть он еще мог осмыслить и понять, а вот каннибализм - нет.

Расстояние между стальными прутьями было достаточным, чтобы при желании протянуть руку и добраться до желанной добычи. Денни даже вскрикнуть не успел, как его, дернув за рубашку, подтащили, чтобы обнюхать. Холодный нос, уткнувшийся в шею, принадлежал высокому не-людю с коротким ежиком темно-русых волос. Все что мог разглядеть Денни, в ужасе пытавшийся вырваться и уйти от настойчивого и унизительного обнюхивания, были темная майка и штаны цвета хаки с множеством карманов, заправленные в армейские ботинки.

— Нет, нет, нет! — в панике зашептал Денни. Он не хотел быть съеденным, он еще так мало успел сделать, он вообще, толком не успел пожить. И он не мог оставить Грейс одну, даже если у нее были Рейчел, Стен, и его семья, чтобы увидеть, как она окончит школу и поступит в университет. И как она когда-нибудь в будущем обязательно выйдет замуж за достойного мужчину, которого он должен был бы пробить по своим каналам и самолично убедиться, что тот был достоин руки его единственный дочери. — Чеертт-черт! 

Вжиматься в холодные прутья было неудобно и больно. Денни пытался оттолкнуть от себя не-людя, но с тем же успехом мог попробовать разогнуть сталь своей клетки, чтобы сбежать. Низкий горловой рык заставил его замереть, боясь пошевелиться; человеческое горло просто не могло издавать подобных звуков. Часть мозга, отвечающая за самосохранение, вопила ему убежать, скрыться, спрятаться от источника опасности, а не стоять на месте, упираясь ладонями в широкие плечи.

К ним нерешительно подошел охранник и топтался на месте, не торопясь предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Остальные гости, услышав рык, также не спешили к ним приближаться, подтверждая самые худшие опасения Денни — на него обратил внимание альфа.

Рассматривая прогуливавшуюся публику, он не мог не начать анализировать получаемую визуальную информацию. Как и в любом другом обществе, он отмечал и деление на группы, и социальные расшаркивание, и желание одних засветиться, обратить на себя внимание других. Альф было не сложно вычислить - вокруг них всегда кружилось несколько красивых женщин, а мужчины почтительно сторонились, склоняя головы и обнажая шеи. Они же были единственными, кто привел с собой своих людей, и Денни решил, что это было что-то вроде демонстрации статуса.

Будь он более внимательным, то возможно, смог бы приметить и этого альфу, до того, как он к нему приблизился, но теперь оставалось лишь взять себя в руки и попытаться справиться с подступавшей паникой. Альфа, наконец, отпустил его рубашку, но все еще не спешил отойти, угрожающе нависнув с высоты своего немаленького роста.

Разглядывая голубые мерцающие глаза на красивом, казавшемся смутно знакомым лице, Денни недоуменно моргал, пытаясь вспомнить, встречался ли в дикой природе у хищников подобный цвет радужки. И, кажется, в редких случаях, у некоторых волков после взросления действительно могла сохраняться эта редкая расцветка.

— Передай Марку, что этого заберу я.

***

После долгой ночи, проведенной без возможности присесть или вытянуть ноги, Денни их почти не чувствовал, но, по крайней мере, ему не было холодно. Вид еды дразнил своей недоступностью, невыносимо хотелось пить, а еще в туалет и прилечь, но об этом оставалось только мечтать на протяжении всего бесконечно долгого вечера.

После чужих слов, небрежно брошенных охраннику, к Денни больше никто не приближался, что говорило однозначно об одном — его участь была уже решена. Он пару раз даже пробовал отыскать в веселившейся толпе высокую фигуру с широкими плечами, обтянутыми темной майкой, но сколько не всматривался, так больше и не увидел альфу.

Когда разошлись последние гости, вышколенный персонал из не-людей разбрелся убирать со столов оставленные закуски и пустые бокалы. Наконец, смолкла громкая музыка и разговоры, и холл погрузился в благословенную тишину, разбавляемую лишь звоном посуды и тихим перешептыванием уборщиков, которые, то тут, то там находили оставленные кем-нибудь вещи: сумочки, очки и украшения - чтобы передать в руки охране.

Когда его вместе с остальными, наконец, выпустили из клеток, Денни не сдержал стон облегчения от появившейся возможности размяться и пройтись, что впрочем, не решало других насущных потребностей.

— Мне нужно в уборную, — прямо заявил он. Об удобстве пленников явно никто не собирался заботиться, поэтому в его же интересах было сделать это самому.

Стоявший рядом охранник недовольно прищурился, но принюхавшись, лишь молча, пожал плечами и согласно кивнул. Его проводили к мужской уборной и оставили впервые за все время, проведенное на территории не-людей, одного.

Сначала Денни справил нужду, после умылся, но не решился пить воду из-под крана, не смотря на жажду. Отмочив корку крови с рук, он тщательно намылил места порезов, как и место укуса. К его удивлению только порезы покраснели и воспалились, все-таки ему не повезло занести в раны грязь, а вот от укуса остался всего лишь слабозаметный след.

Он уже больше суток толком ничего не ел, от голода у него кружилась голова, а от усталости подкашивались ноги. Льющаяся из крана прохладная вода вызывала желание засунуть под нее голову, чтобы вместе с грязью и потом смыть воспоминания о прошедших сутках. Денни мучился вопросом: спохватились ли его уже, начались поиски или нет? Сообщили Грейс и родителям, или все еще ждут положенные три дня?

Дверь в уборную распахнулась, разрушая иллюзию уединения и свободы, впуская двух людей, его собратьев по несчастью. Видимо они тоже догадались выпросить у охраны эту малость простых человеческих удобств, которые в обычной жизни без сомнения воспринимались ими как нечто естественное и незначительное.

Как не хотелось оттянуть неизбежное, но стоять возле раковины бесконечно он не мог, рано или поздно охраннику надоест ждать и он придет за ним. Чувствуя себя намного лучше после умывания и возможности рассмотреть нанесенный рукам ущерб, Денни кинул в зеркало последний взгляд и пригладил влажными руками волосы.

Охранник, который остался ждать его на входе, заглянул внутрь, впрочем, не подавая признаков раздражения или недовольства - просто поторопил поскорее закончить и идти на выход.

Как понял Денни, здание, куда его привезли, было чем-то вроде жилого комплекса и гостиницы одновременно, потому что на этаже, на который его провели, располагалось несколько дверей с номерными табличками. Но не один альфа не стал бы добровольно жить под одной крышей с другими альфа-самцами, и, значит, здесь, скорее всего, было что-то вроде нейтральной территории, на которой у каждого был свой угол. Денни мог быть и неправ, спросить не у кого, но сложить одно с другим он мог и без посторонней помощи.

— Я привел вашего человека, - его провожатый негромко постучался в дверь с номером сто шестнадцать и замер на почтительном расстоянии от входа в чужое временное логово, прикрывшись Денни, как щитом.

Стоило двери распахнуться, как охранник за ним сделал еще несколько шагов назад и вообще попытался слиться со стеной коридора. В темноте опасно сверкнули голубые глаза, и в проеме бесшумно возник высокий не-людь в той же майке, штанах и ботинках, в которых был на банкете.

— Спасибо, дальше я сам, — альфа на удивление вежливо отослал охранника и, сложив руки на груди, осмотрел Денни сверху вниз, надолго задержав взгляд на руках и босых ступнях.

— Следуй за мной, — не дожидаясь его реакции на команду, не-людь нырнул обратно во тьму дверного проема. — И закрой дверь.

Денни нерешительно замер у порога - стоило закрыть дверь, а значит, отсечь единственный источник света, как мир погрузился в кромешную тьму. И он знал, что из нее за ним наблюдал хищник.

— Я неясно выразился?

Денни вздрогнул и задрожал. Он даже не понял, как не-людь оказался рядом, лишь мог слепо моргать, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своем лице и шее - его явно снова обнюхивали.

— Я не вкусный, — неожиданно вырвалось у него. Ну, он хотя бы попытался.

— Что? — чужое близкое присутствие пропало, и Денни, наконец, смог нормально вздохнуть.

— Если ты собрался меня съесть, авторитетно заявляю - я не вкусный, — уточнил он.

— Я не собираюсь тебя есть… только немного покусать.

— Ну, это, конечно, меняет дело.

— Заканчивай жаться к двери и проходи, — проигнорировав его сарказм, приказал не-людь.

— Я не вижу куда идти, — шумно выдохнув, процедил Денни. Это не было признанием собственной слабости, просто констатацией общеизвестного факта — люди не видели в темноте. В отличие от зверей.

Зажглась напольная лампа, выхватывая из тьмы часть комнаты и отошедшего к мини-бару не-людя. Денни быстро огляделся. Они стояли в просторной гостиной, две другие двери, скорее всего, вели в санузел и в спальню. Большое окно было спрятано за плотными шторами, поэтому кроме включенной лампы не было больше других источников света.

— Твое имя? — спросил тот, стоя к нему спиной, явно сооружая что-то из еды.

— Денни, — честно представился Денни, ему не было никакого смысла скрывать свое настоящее имя. И чужая вежливость давала надежду на то, что он действительно не будет съеден. Пока не будет съеден, поправил себя Денни, глотая слюну. Верить чужим словам не было никаких оснований, как, впрочем, и не верить тоже.

— Ты голоден?

— Да, — подумав, осторожно ответил он. — И не отказался бы выпить воды.

Не-людь недовольно цокнул и покачал головой, и Денни не понял, относилось это к его просьбе или ситуации в целом, когда пленников даже не удосуживались поить. Он надеялся, что к последнему.

— Сначала поешь, потом помоешься, — не-людь все еще не представился, предпочитая отдавать команды.

Денни был обеими руками поддерживал этот план, поэтому мог и обойтись без знания чужого имени.

***

Послушно съев выданную ему миску хлопьев, залитых йогуртом, и запив все это водой из бутылки, Денни, наугад толкнул вторую от окна дверь, логично предположив, что спальня могла располагаться на той же стороне, что и гостиная, а значит, окна выходили в одну сторону, следовательно, спальня была за первой дверью от окна.

Стянув пропахшие потом, страхом и кровью вещи, он без сожаления скинул все на кафельный пол. И хотя ему не во что было переодеться, это не сильно огорчало. Встав под горячие тугие струи, Денни впервые за последние неполные два дня почувствовал себя человеком. Воспользовавшись чужим шампунем, он с наслаждением помыл голову и тер кожу мочалкой до тех пор, пока она не начала скрипеть.

Под раковиной даже нашлась запасная зубная щетка, которой он не постеснялся воспользоваться по назначению. Не-людь его не торопил, давая возможность вволю поплескаться. Намотав одно полотенце на бедра, другим Денни, как мог, высушил волосы и пятерней зачесал их назад.

— Какого? — возмущенно выдохнул он, когда его прижало к захлопнувшейся двери ванны двухметровой горой мышц. Эффект неожиданности обеспечил ему выброс адреналина, прогоняя сонливость и расслабленность от горячей воды, хотя еще минуту назад он мечтал лишь добраться до кровати и, наконец, уснуть в приемлемых для обычного человека условиях.

Полотенце с бедер полетело куда-то в сторону.

— Что? Ах! Что ты творишь? — Денни возмущенно шлепнул ладонью по плечу, не решившись на большее, когда две широкие ладони подхватили его под ягодицы и вскинули вверх, впрочем, острые клыки на шее надежно отбивали всякое желание продолжать возмущаться. Его незаинтересованный в происходившем член потерся о накаченный пресс через немного задравшуюся на чужом животе майку, еще раз напоминая, в каком положении он оказался.

Денни напрягся и широко распахнул глаза. Не то, чтобы он не понимал, что именно от него ожидалось, раз его решили не есть, но все равно оказался не готов к чужому напору. Необычные голубые глаза с любопытством разглядывали в ответ.

— Я никогда не делал этого с мужчиной, — честно признался Денни, краснея. Его вообще не интересовали мужчины в этом плане, и теперь он боялся, что будет неприятно, больно и неловко, но ему все равно придется сдаться, уповая на чужую милость.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мне все равно? — заурчал не-людь, куснув его за подбородок и начав вылизывать беззащитную шею, горячо и мокро.

Его отнесли в спальню. И теперь Денни был только рад спасительной тьме, правда, радость длилась недолго. Словно подслушав его мысли, не-людь включил прикроватную лампу, и ее приглушенный свет не давал забыть, с кем именно он оказался в одной постели. Хотя вряд ли у него бы получилось это забыть.

Лежать голым под чужим изучающим взглядом было именно так неловко, как он и ожидал. Ему нечего было стыдиться, но его внешний вид не в какое сравнение не шел с поджарым тренированным телом, которое до этого скрывалось под тканью самой обычной майки. Денни смущенно попытался отползти в сторону, но его вернули на место, подтащив за ногу к самому краю кровати.

Не-людь на время оставил его в покое, лишь изредка кидая заинтересованные взгляды. Он неспешно скинул ботинки, на которые тут же неопрятной кучей были свалены штаны, и извлек из прикроватной тумбочки презервативы и смазку. Наблюдать за чужими перемещениями было непривычно - не-людь все делал со звериной грацией, а Денни еще мог объективно оценить что-то красивое и опасное, когда видел это перед собой. Не-людь был красивым, очень красивым мужчиной.

Денни шумно сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от чужого наполовину вставшего члена в окружении темных завитков волос, тянувшихся по плоскому животу от пупка до паха. Не-людь явно решил покрасоваться, заметив интерес - он широко развел в стороны руки и повернулся на триста шестьдесят градусов, демонстрируя еще и подтянутые ягодицы, широкую спину и длинные крепкие ноги.

Стало почти невыносимо душно, будто температура в комнате подскочила сразу на несколько градусов; в горле пересохло, и Денни невольно облизнулся. Кажется, эта ночь обещала стать для него жаркой и незабываемой. Хотелось выключить свет, завернуться с головой в покрывало и плотно прикрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть ни брошенные на кровать смазку и презервативы, ни приближавшегося к нему не-людя.

Не-людь навалился сверху, вжимая в матрас, и неспешно закинул ноги Денни себе на плечи. Неожиданная смена позы не только делала его еще более открытым и уязвимым, но и завораживала. Они снова были очень близко, только теперь между ними не было барьера в виде одежды. Чужой член прижался к ягодицам, несколько раз небрежно скользнув по поджавшимся яичкам.

Денни не жаловался на гибкость, но еще ни разу его не проверяли на нее подобным образом. Не-людь качнулся вперед, сгибая его, чтобы дотянуться до сжатого в линию рта. Горячий язык настойчиво прошелся по его губам, требуя открыться, и Денни безропотно подчинился. Не отвечать на поцелуй не выходило, им овладевали с напором и животной страстью, с которой не-людь покусывал нижнюю губу и ласкал его неповоротливый от неловкости язык.

Ловкие пальцы поглаживали бока и щипали за соски, зарываясь в густые светлые волосы на груди. Устав терзать его рот, не-людь переключил внимание на шею, ощутимо кусая и оттягивая тонкую кожу, чтобы тут же зализать место укуса. Не остались без внимания и многострадальные запястья, горячий шершавый язык долго вылизывал порезы, обильно смачивая их слюной.

Когда с прелюдией был окончено, его перевернули на живот и поставили на колени, прижав за шею к матрасу. Не-людь завозился со смазкой и презервативами, а Денни невольно сжался, пугаясь, что никакой подготовки не будет, но его опасения оказались беспочвенными.

В него на пробу толкнулось сразу два пальца, обильно смазанных и упакованных в презерватив, и Денни недоуменно посмотрел через плечо. Поймав улыбку, полную клыков, и понимающий прищур, он вспыхнул и тут же отвернулся. От неприятных ощущений дышать удавалось через раз, но вскоре ему даже удалось подстроиться под чужие аккуратно растягивающие его движения.

— Оох! — Денни вскрикнул и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, пережидая острый всплеск наслаждения, когда не-людь задел простату, пока три пальца в нем щекотно шевелились, растягивая эластичные стенки.

Он прижался горячим лбом к простыне, которую судорожно мял в руках. Чувство неловкости и неправильности происходившего мешалось с обреченностью и желанием угодить не-людю, чтобы не разочаровать. Все действительно могло оказаться намного-намного хуже, достанься он кому-нибудь другому, и Денни не хотел упустить свой шанс. Можно было даже притвориться, что он сам согласился на это — добровольно лечь под этого не-людя.

Четвертый палец, на его взгляд это явно перебором, не настолько у не-людя был большой, побудил Денни обеспокоенно заворочаться; смутная догадка скользнула по краю сознания, но так и не успела оформиться в осознанную мысль, когда по простате снова несколько раз прошлись подушечки пальцев в скользком презервативе, вызывая волны наслаждения. Он задрожал и начал несмело подаваться назад, в надежде снова испытать это сладкое ощущение.

Денни жалобно всхлипнул и до крови прикусил губу, когда не-людь приставил член к его дырке и, придерживая руками за бедра, начал медленно входить. Почувствовав, как тот полностью проскользнул в него, Денни судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться и уменьшить неприятное чувство наполненности. Не-людь на пробу качнул несколько раз бедрами и, не встретив сопротивления, сразу задал быстрый безжалостный темп, то и дело довольно порыкивая.

Не зря о выносливости не-людей ходили легенды, она же, по-видимому, распространялась и на постель. По ощущениям Денни, трахали его бесконечно долго, то меняя угол наклона, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь, и он уже не надеялся, что это когда-нибудь закончится; в голове стало совсем пусто, чужой член выбил из него все посторонние мысли. Он даже не понял, когда сам успел возбудиться, пачкая живот выступившей естественной смазкой.

Болезненный укус в плечо отрезвил, возвращая к действительности. Не-людь, наконец, начал кончать, в последний раз толкнувшись в него, и замер. Устав, Денни лишь слабо дернулся, когда почувствовал, что основание чужого члена начало набухать.

— Что? — невнятно прошелестел он, обессилено вжимаясь лицом во влажные простыни под собой, но не-людь лишь сильнее навалился на него сверху и одним слитным движением протолкнул узел в растраханную дырку. — Ааа!

Денни протестующе кричал, пытаясь отползти, пока не выдохся. Его повязали. По-животному повязали. Этот факт с трудом укладывался у него в голове, пока узел давил и давил на простату.

— Блядь, — он непроизвольно сжался на члене и снова вскрикнул, болезненно и долго кончая.

Они перевернулись на бок, чтобы было удобнее лежать сцепленными. Не-людь иногда лениво толкался бедрами, усиливая давление на простату и посылая затухавшие искры удовольствия. Денни пошевелился и сам на пробу несколько раз сжался, блаженно закатив глаза, понимая, что сейчас снова начнет кончать. Возможно, это был самый лучший секс в его жизни. Нет, это точно был самый лучший секс в его жизни. А ведь они не перебросились и двадцатью словами, и он даже имени не-людя не знал.

Не-людь довольно заурчал, прижимая Денни к себе, и ткнулся носом в шею. Горячая рука осторожно гладила по животу, пока не-людь продолжал и продолжал кончать в него, и кажется, в этом жесте было больше звериного, чем человеческого.

— Извини, приятель, но щеночков ты мне не заделал, — сонно пробормотал Денни.

Поглаживания резко прекратились, не-людь замер и, кажется, даже дышать перестал, озадачив Денни. Он повернул голову и с недоумением заглянул в чужие округлившиеся от удивления глаза.

— Как тебя зовут? — он и сам не знал, зачем решил спросить об этом именно сейчас, пока они были связаны и не имели возможности расцепиться.

— Стив.

Теперь настала очередь Денни удивленно замереть. Неудивительно, что чужое лицо показалось ему знакомым. Обычно, он не верил в подобные совпадения, но, кажется, это была судьба, а заодно, его счастливый шанс.

— Стивен МакГарретт? — решил наугад уточнить он. — Хей-хей! Успокойся большой парень!

Угрожающее рычание пугало, но не настолько, чтобы ему хотелось бежать куда-то без оглядки. Откуда-то появилась уверенность, что его не тронут и не обидят. Осмелев Денни позволили себе расслабиться в чужих болезненно сжимавших его объятиях и объяснить ничего не понимавшему не-людю, откуда он знал его имя.

— Давай начнем с самого начала, и я представлюсь, как следует. Детектив Денни Вильямс, Гавайский Департамент Полиции. Когда я расследовал убийство людей на подпольных боях, потребовалась консультация эксперта, когда на теле последней жертвы оказались характерные укусы, а в крови обнаружился вирус «Н». Мне рекомендовали обратиться к Джону МакГарретту, твоему отцу.

— Ммм, — Стив снова уткнулся ему в шею, и это обнадежило Денни. Зная чужое имя и кем он был, Денни не мог продолжать называть его про себя “не-людем”. — Уже догадываюсь, как ты мог оказаться на Аукционе.

— За мной проследили и застали врасплох, когда я поехал на место, где обнаружили самое первое тело.

— Ага, это я и подозревал. У нас похищение людей так же незаконно, как и у вас.

— А как же те, кто был в других клетках? — ему действительно было интересно.

— А это те, кто добровольно пошли на Аукцион, желая расплатиться с долгами семьи или своими собственными.

Давление внутри него спало, и Стив, наконец, медленно вышел из него, придерживая член, но не торопился отодвинуться или уйти. Денни скользнул рукой за спину и неуверенно обвел пальцем болезненно пульсирующую дырку. И, кажется, он догадывался, чего именно тот так и не решался попросить.

— Эм… Ты можешь сделать это, если хочешь, — неуверенно предложил он, чувствуя, как сперма, стекая по яичкам и бедрам толчками, продолжала выплескиваться из него. Стива не пришлось просить дважды, он бережно перевернул Денни на живот и развел ягодицы в стороны, чтобы тут же пройтись по раскрытой дырке несколько раз языком.

— Ннн… Ах! — Денни все равно дернулся, даже зная, чего ожидать. Было щекотно и крышесносно. Ему вылизывали зад, и от этого он снова был готов кончить. И даже не удивился, когда к языку присоединились пальцы, собирая сперму и заталкивая ее обратно. Пальцы так и остались в нем, даже когда его перевернули на бок, а потом и на спину, снова закидывая его ноги на чужие плечи, правда, только с одной стороны. Денни чувствовал себя странно, опять слишком открыто, но уже не было прежней неловкости, не после такого секса, который у них был.

— Я помогу тебе вернуться.

— Правда?

— Не обещаю, что это случится быстро. И тебе нужно будет познакомиться с моей стаей, - Стив коротко поцеловал Денни и отстранился, чтобы понаблюдать, как его пальцы медленно входят и выходят из Денни, раздвигая края пытающейся закрыться дырки.

За окном начало светать. И теперь даже сквозь плотные шторы стал пробивать солнечный свет, вместе с прикроватной лампой заполняя спальню уютным полумраком. Начинавшийся день обещал быть не менее насыщенным, чем прошедший, но теперь Денни не было страшно. Он получил свой шанс.

 

 

(1) Вирус «Н» получил свое название от слова «неизвестный»;

(2) Tureke — с гавайского «дикий человек»;

(3) Оха́на (гав. ʻohana) — важная составляющая гавайской культуры, означает «семью» в широком смысле этого слова, включая кровное родство, усыновлённых или наречённых. Близкие друзья также могут входить в личную охану. Слово призвано подчеркнуть, что семья связана воедино, и её члены должны сотрудничать и помнить друг друга. (Из Википедии)


End file.
